1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a remote watering device, and more specifically, to a remote watering device for providing water to a Christmas tree stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Christmas tree stands which support and provide water for a Christmas tree removed from its natural environment are known in the art. Generally, in a family setting, a Christmas tree stand will support the Christmas tree in a particular room of a house, many times in a somewhat confined location. In keeping with the holiday decorative spirit, certain coverings are generally placed around the Christmas tree stand, as well as a variety of decoratively wrapped gifts or packages. Further, the Christmas tree requires a substantial amount of water to sustain it in a healthy and pristine condition. Since the water holding capacity of the tree stand is limited, it is a necessity that the tree stand be periodically filled with water. Herein a number of problems arise.
With the prior art tree stands, it was necessary to climb under the tree, removing whatever obstacle was in the way, i.e., packages and the like, and virtually blindly fill the Christmas tree stand with water from a portable watering device. This procedure provided somewhat of a undesirable task in that it was generally difficult to get to the tree stand itself around the presents, gifts, packages and tree branches, etc. In addition, tree branches were broke, ornaments were disturbed, knocked off or broken, pine needles fell and water was generally spilled on the floor and everything else around the tree each time the tree was watered.
Because of these undesirable characteristics of watering the Christmas tree, many times this task would be avoided, sometimes causing the water in the Christmas tree stand to be completely drained, and thus, creating a fire hazard from a dry Christmas tree, as well as an unpleasant looking tree. At the end of the holiday season, the Christmas tree along with the Christmas tree stand was generally removed by carrying the Christmas tree and stand through the house to an outdoor location. Because of the size and awkwardness of the Christmas tree itself, a substantial amount of water generally spilled from the Christmas tree stand if any was remaining.
What is needed then is an apparatus for remotely providing water to the Christmas tree stand, and remotely removing water from the stand at the end of the holiday season in order to avoid the above described drawbacks of providing water directly to the Christmas tree stand. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.